mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Mobs
Super Smash Mobs, commonly abbreviated to SSM, is a Classic minigame on Mineplex. While it has not yet been confirmed, this game seems to be inspired and based off of Super Smash Bros. Aim of the Game Be the last player (or team) standing in a free-for-all match by utilizing the selected kits' weapons and abilities. Gameplay How to Join By going to the right Game-NPC section in the lobby, you will find a creeper with "Super Smash Mobs" on top of it. Click the Iron Golem and select a game by tapping one of the emerald blocks in the resulting GUI. You can also click the compass, then click on the Creeper Spawn Egg to select a game. How to Play You spawn as a mob (depending on your kit) with four lives in an arena. You have to knock your opponents out of the arena (which is, usually making them fall in to the ocean or void) or kill them until their lives reach 0. If you do not attack, your hunger bar will start depleting, which can be filled back up by hitting other mobs with melee or your special skills (depends on your kit). When you are the last remaining mob in the arena, you win the game. Teams There is a team mode in Super Smash Mobs. 6 players will be put onto one of 3 teams of 2. If you are in a party, you are automatically put on a team. Smash Crystals After a few minutes of playing a round, a beacon with quartz surrounding it will appear at one of a few specific places on the map. After 10 seconds, an Ender Crystal (the Smash Crystal) will drop from the sky, which you can collect by walking over it. If collected, a Nether Star will appear next to the compass. Right-clicking the Nether Star will activate the ability. Each mob has a different ability and most last for 10-30 seconds, with some being longer or shorter. Maps Available Maps File:2015-06-22_16.22.44.png|"Adrift" by Mineplex Alpine Ruins - Kilerox.png|"Alpine Ruins" by Kilerox File:2015-06-22_16.28.14.png|"Amplified" by CubicCubed File:2015-06-22_16.29.00_2.png|"Ancient Islands" by 8bitjew & Jugz File:2015-07-28 17.46.31.png|"Apache" by Vhisper Ardan Forest - Kilerox.png|"Ardan Forest" by Kilerox Astron_SSM.png|"Astron" by Wolfii & ZephyrThunder Avialae - Dutty & Intoxicating.png|"Avialae" by Dutty & Intoxicating Caste - lizgoesmeow & W0RD.png|"Caste" by lizgoesmeow & W0RD File:2015-06-22_16.24.22.png|"Desert" by Genocide604 File:2015-07-28 17.51.32.png|"Extinction" by Caveguyy & SirFlamed69 File:2015-07-28 18.14.27.png|"Garden" by Zachymoore File:2015-06-22_16.23.47.png|"Glacier" by TKKER Hyrule Modified - Wolfey & Dogester.png|"Hyrule Modified" by Wolfey & Dogester File:2015-07-28 17.56.34.png|"Mining Camp" by CubicCubed & F3lice File:2015-06-22_16.24.44.png|"Mushroom Islands" by Mineplex Oriental Gardens - Dutty.png|"Oriental Gardens" by Dutty Remote Islands.png|"Remote Islands" by uunaM File:2015-06-23_14.18.06.png|"Skylands" by Chiss Swamp_SSM.png|"Swamp" by SirFlamed69 Tribal Haven - BlueeFiree.png|"Tribal Haven" by BlueeFiree File:2015-06-22_16.28.42.png|"Wasted Lands" by SirFlamed69 Kits Free Kits These kits do not require a purchase whatsoever and can be used by new players who have yet to purchase a kit. |Armour = 6.0 Defence points |Stats = Melee - 5 Arrows - 6 Armor - 12 (6), 48% dmg reduc kB Taken - 125% Regen - 0.2 Hitbox - 1.99 x 0.6 Jump Power/Height - 0.9 }} |Armour = 8.0 Defence points |Stats = Melee - 7 Armor - 16 (8), 64% dmg reduc kB Taken - 100% Regen - 0.2 Hitbox - 2.7 * 1.4 Jump Power/Height - 0.9 }} |Armour = 5.5 Defence points |Stats = Melee - 6 Armor - 11 (5.5), 44% dmg reduc kB Taken - 150% Regen - 0.25 Hitbox - 0.9 * 1.4 Jump Power/Height - 1.0 (Direct) }} |Armour = }} Gem Kits These kits must be paid for using Gems. |Armour = |Stats = *7.0 Damage Points *6.0 Armour Points *130% Knockback Taken *0.25 Regen Per Second *Above Average Hitbox}} |Armour = |Stats = *6.0 Damage Points *5.0 Armour Points *150% Knockback Taken *0.25 Regen Per Second *Below Average Hitbox}} |Armour = |Stats = *6.0 Damage Points *4.0 Armour Points *165% Knockback Taken *0.4 Regen Per Second *Average Hitbox}} |Armour = |Stats = * 5.0 Damage Points * 4.5 Armour Points * 150% Knockback Taken * 0.25 Regen Per Second * Small Hitbox}} |Armour = |Stats = * 5.0 Damage Points * 5.0 Armour Points * 175% Knockback Taken * 0.35 Regen Per Second * Varying Hitbox}} |Armour = |Stats = * 6.0 to 7.0 Damage Points * 6.0 Armour Points * 140% Knockback Taken * 0.3 Regen Per Second * Average Hitbox}} |Armour = |Stats = * 6.0 Damage Points * 6.0 Armour Points * 120% Knockback Taken * 0.3 Regen Per Second * Above Average Hitbox}} |Armour = |Stats = * 6.0 Damage Points * 5.0 Armour Points * 125% Knockback Taken * 0.25 Regen Per Second * Average Hitbox}} |Armour = |Stats = * 6.5 Damage Points * 6.0 Armour Points * 110% Knockback Taken * 0.25 Regen Per Second * Average Hitbox}} |Armour = |Stats = * 6.5 Damage Points * 6.0 Armour Points * 140% Knockback Taken * 0.3 Regen Per Second * Above Average Hitbox}} |Armour = |Stats = * 5.0 Damage Points * 5.0 Armour Points * 150% Knockback Taken * 0.25 Regen Per Second * Small Hitbox (Average in Nether Pig Form)}} |Armour = |Stats = * 6.0 Damage Points * 6.0 Armour Points * 150% Knockback Taken * 0.25 Regen Per Second * Average Hitbox}} |Armour = |Stats = * 4.5 Damage Points * 2.5 Armour Points * 200% Knockback Taken * 0.2 Regen Per Second * Very Small Hitbox}} |Armour = |Stats = * 5.0 Damage Points * 4.5 Armour Points * 125% Knockback Taken * 0.25 Regen Per Second * Average Hitbox}} Achievement Kits These kits are not available for purchase. The only way to receive these kits is to complete all the achievements for that game, in this case, Super Smash Mobs. |Armour = |Stats =*Damage points: 5.0 *Armour points: 5.0 *170% Kb taken *0.25 regen per second *Above average sized hitbox}} |Armour = |Stats = * Damage points: ** Average: 6.0 ** Butcher: 7.0 ** Blacksmith: 5.0 ** Speedster: 4.0 *Armour points: ** Average: 5.0 ** Butcher: 4.5 (Full gold set without helmet) ** Blacksmith: 7.5 (Iron chestplate, diamond leggings and boots) ** Speedster: 4.0 (Diamond chestplate) *145% kb taken *0.25 regen per second }} Achievements About the Ability classification system The classification system is a way for players to tell at a glance what the basic properties of an ability are, without having to sift through the full explanation. There are 9 tags that can be applied to abilities: * * * * * * * (Area of Effect) * * Each ability has its tags underneath its title, with the tags ordered by importance to that specific ability from left to right. Gem Earnings * 4 Gems per Kill * 10 Gems for First Blood * 10 Gems for Participation * 20 Gems for First Place * 15 Gems for Second Place * 10 Gems for Third Place Trivia * A number of maps have been removed from the game due to many factors: ** A map called "Shiprekt" caused too much lag due to flowing water blocks all around the map. ** A map called "Alien Escape" caused many players to experience FPS drops, and it was hard to distinguish the background from the map ** A map called "Amazon" didn't provide good gameplay for some classes. ** A map called "Garden" was removed because of bad gameplay. * There was a class that was called "Undead Knight" which consisted of a skeleton and a mountable undead zombie horse. This class was removed however, due to being work in progress and being buggy at the same time. * The current Skeleton Horse kit replaced the old kit, Infernal Horror. * Before Team Super Smash Mobs was released, a game similar to it was used during events. In this version three maps, Mushroom Islands, Hyrule Castle and Skylands were combined to a special map named 'Twitch32'. The game consisted of four teams. * The Eternal Taunt is unusable in this game, as a player using the Eternal Taunt would be almost indistinguishable from the Skeleton Kit when used. * As a popular game, Super Smash Mobs was used in many brawls, like: ** Smash Gladiators ** Smash Sheep Quest ** Smash Skywars ** Random Kit SSM The official SSM page on Mineplex is located here Back to Available Minigames Category:Super Smash Mobs